owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
The Name of an Angel
The Name of an Angel is the sixty-fourth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yu enters the barrier to speak with the Sixth Trumpet. Mika tries to enter after him, but he is deflected by the barrier. Mika talks with Guren, who reveals that Saito was the one behind the experiments on the orphans. The rest of Shinoa Squad and Ichinose Squad arrive. Ferid reveals that Saito once addressed Ferid as Mikaela, his angel, back when he was still human, before Saito abandoned him. Yu talks with the Sixth Trumpet, who identifies Yu as a broken seraph and takes action to kill him and have him replaced with a new King of Salt. Long Summary Yu faces the seraph and summons his trumpet. He steps through the barrier. When Mika tries to follow him, Guren tells Mika to let Yu go. When Mika tries to follow, the barrier slams him against the wall. He activates and swings his sword, but it has no effect. Yu and the seraph talk. Mika asks Guren what he is doing to Yu, and Guren says the drugs should prevent Yu from going berserk. When Mika accuses Guren of manipulating and abusing Yu, Guren says the two of them were being used for years. He reminds Mika about Saito. Mika recalls when Saito brought the uwilling Yu to the orphanage. Mika says that Saito brought Yu, Mika, and Akane to the orphanage. Guren says that Saito is a Second Progenitor. Mika says that Saito's eyes were not red and he was kind to them. Mika frowns and curses before asking what Saito was plotting. Ferid and Crowley arrive. Ferid answers that Saito was only using Guren. He says Saito has a a vast and intricate plan before saying that Saito turned both him and Crowley into vampires. Crowley corrects this statement by saying Ferid manipulated him from beginning to end, not Saito. Ferid tells him to hush, and he consents. Ferid says he will enlighten them with a story that even Crowley doesn't know, but he wants a larger audience. At that moment, the rest of Shinoa Squad and Ichinose Squad arrive. Shinoa approaches the barrier, but Guren warns her not to approach Yu or it will take her arm off. Ferid comments that two angels who can destroy the world are sitting nicely in the same place and says it is quite a sight. He touches the barrier, and it amputates the ends of his fingers. Ferid mentions that one other person has an angelic name here and asks Mikaela who gave him his name. He asks if Mika is an angel, too. He asks who gave Mika his name and says that he was not the only one Saito gave that name to. He said that Saito gave Ferid that same name several centuries ago, back when Ferid was still human. Saito told him that he chose Ferid and that, from that day forward, he would be Mikaela, Saito's angel. In the end, Saito abandoned him. Ferid says that Mika may now be Saito's new Mikaela. Mika asks Ferid what he is talking about. Guren tells Mika to think and go through his memories since he should know better than anyone. Meanwhile, Yu asks if the seraph has been crying for the past eight years. When the Sixth Trumpet asks him why Yu approached him, Yu says it is because they are the same kind. The seraph identifies Yu as the Second Trumpet and the King of Salt. He asks why Yu has not destroyed the world. Yu asks if this is enough and requests for the Sixth Trumpet to put his trumpet down. The Sixth tells him that humanity must be eliminated. Yu says he is here to save the Sixth. The Sixth Trumpet recognizes Yu as being broken and says he will kill him in order to allow an unblemished King of Salt to be born and replace him. He reaches out his hand and tells Yu to die. Yu readies his sword. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 17